So let's just leave him at home
by keri andru
Summary: [Megas XLR] Jamie is to lazy to get up so Coop and Kiva go on a training by themselves...woooo, i wonder what's gonna happen!


Disclaimer: following story is made up. Not real. Fake. I don't own Megas or any of the characters (but boy do I wish I owned Jamie :D )

Notes: This is my very first MXLR fic, and one of my first fics in english, so don't be cruel! Well, you can be, but that I know I suck anyway so there's no use..

It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and Coop was sitting on the couch, eating his first, second and third dose of gross junk food for the day. Next to him was an unconscious snoring thing, also known as Jamie. Right then, Kiva walked in the living room and said: "Hey guys, time for training!"

Coop nodded, shoved the last piece of Philly cheese steak down his throat and poked Jamie. „Yo, Jamie, wake up, it's time to go and smash some stuff!"

After getting no response, Coop repeated his actions. Jamie yawned, looked at Coop and said: "Duuuuuude, fk off, I wanna sleep!"

Coop shrugged. "Oh…kay" After all these years he was friends with Jamie, he knew pretty well that his friend is not exactly a morning person.

"Guess it's just us." he stated, looking at Kiva

"Yeah, I guess so." she shrugged.

So they went away. As soon as Jamie heard the door being shut, he opened his eyes. "So I'm home alone…Nice!" he said to himself with a mischievous smile.

out in the space

Megas was smashing random stuff, like meteroids or PopTV satelites, using weapons that yet needed to be mastered properly.

"YAY!" screamed Coop after he hit another piece of space junk. After a while of silence he commented: "You know Kiva, it's kinda weird when it's you here in the front, not Jamie."

Kiva just gave him an undecipherable look and said with a smile: "I could pretend to be Jamie if you miss him that much…" Then she reached under the seat, pulled out one of Jamie's infamous dark blue beanies (A/N: yep, he has more of these; c'mon, it's his trademark, he wouldn't bear being seen without one!), put it on her head (Coop caught himself thinking about how cute she looks) and said in the most retarded voice she could muster: "Niiiiiiiice!"

Coop started laughing hysterically, not only because it really WAS funny, but also because he couldn't quite believe that Kiva would do something like that. She was acting so…unKiva-ish! (In other words she wasn't acting like a bossy bitch for once..) She soon joined him in his laughter.

But since neither of them was paying attention to their surroundings, Megas got hit by a meteoroid. No major damage was done, Megas is a big tough bad ass robot after all, but as a result of the collision Kiva ended up on Coop's lap. Suddenly they both fell silent, looking at each other. After a while, Coop was the first one to speak.

"Are…are you okay?" he was trying to sound casual, but in his mind he just couldn't ignore how perfect Kiva's thin firm body felt in his big arms, or how she wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct.

"Yeah.." she said nervously and started climbing off his lap. She was very surprised when she realised that she was, in fact, blushing like mad.

Once back in her seat, she activated one of those floating computer screen thingies to check Megas' status. She slightly frowned at what appeared on the screen.

"Coop, land on that planet, there's some minor damage we should take a look at." She said pointing at a big ass round piece of stone that was remotely reminiscent of a planet. When they got close to it, she scanned its surface and stated: "There's enough oxygen in the atmosphere and I detected no life forms, so it's safe to go outside in case Megas needs to be repaired externally."

"Good for us." mumbled Coop, still slightly taken back by his and Kiva's unexpected… physical contact, shall we say.

After they landed, Kiva explained what exactly needs to be done to fix Megas (but we'll just skip that, since most of us know jack sht about how giant robots work). And yep, one of them had to go outside and take care of that. After Coop understood that all he had to do was put some wires back in their place and couple other really simple things, he said:

"I think I can do that. But you're going down there with me, kay?"

"Why? I need to stay here and keep in check in case something would attack us from the space!"

"Naw, I seriously doubt the Glorft, or anyone else for that matter, would find us here. This place is a total shthole."

"You're probably right, but we can't let our guard down!"

"But I'll be letting MY guard down when I'll be repairing Megas, so if some alien freaks try to kill me, I need you to be there and kick their ass!"

"But-"

"No buts, you're going with me!" and with that, he simply grabbed her, put her body over his shoulder like she weighted nothing (and compared to him, she actually kinda did) and carried her out of the car. There were many ways she could've used to escape his grasp, she was a trained soldier after all, but she really didn't want to. Coop was probably right, the Glorft would never look for them in a place like this, so there was no reason to stay in the car. Besides, she kinda wanted to be with Coop (as much as she hated to admit it to herself).

The damage on Megas was really just minor stuff, so it only took about ten minutes. After Coop was done with it, he looked at Kiva and said with a smile: "We can go back now…or do you want me to carry you again?" She giggled, I repeat, KIVA GIGGLED, and jumped on Coop's back.

Once back in the car, Kiva realised that she did something she swore she'd never do- she let her guard down.. but this time it had nothing to do with the Glorft or any other enemy. The strange, but not so unpleasant tension between her and Coop was back, now with much bigger force. They were looking at each other like before, but this time none of them spoke up and broke their imaginary electricity circuit. Instead they leant closer to each other, both at the same time, and kissed. At first it was just a simple soft kiss. Kiva then pulled away to look in Coop's eyes.. and saw that he felt exactly the same (A/N I know it's cheeeeeeesy, but I just couldn't help myself) She lunged back at him and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. To say that Coop was surprised would be an understandment, but he was kissing her back anyway. She moved to sit on his lap for the second time that day, this time on purpose, and he wrapped his arms around her. Kiva tangled her fingers in Coop's blonde hair and moaned quietly…

about two hours later

Kiva and Coop returned home to find the living room empty. That was weird, cause the couch in there was practically Jamie's home.

"Jamie? Are you here?" called Coop. After a couple of seconds Jamie appeared in the stairway.

"Hey guys, um…how was training?"

"Fun as usual.. y'know how it is." answered Coop casually. "And what have YOU been doing the whole morning?"

"I…um, I was on the Internet." said Jamie reluctantly. He knew what was coming..

"Oh man, if you infested my computer with tons of weird fetish porn again, I swear I'll kill you!" shouted Coop. So Jamie tried to defend himself.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that I clicked that link by mistake!"

"Yeah, right. Like we don't know that you've got a thing for grannies in vinyl suits!"

Kiva laughed a little and Jamie gave one of his WTF looks, but she didn't really notice it. So Jamie looked back at Coop.

"Shut up, it only happened once, plus I bet it got lost in the endless amount of YOUR perverted porn anyway!"

"Okay, the end of fight, let's play some video games." stated Coop.

"Agreed. I'm glad you can admit defeat." smirked Jamie. But Coop just ignored him. So they spent the most of the day playing video games, as usual, only today Kiva was sitting WAY closer to Coop than any other time, but Jamie was to busy losing game after game to notice.

later that day…rather night already

Coop walked into his room and switched his computer on, ready to check the damage Jamie had made. After the Antivirus found nothing, Coop logged on to the Internet to look thru visited websites. It all looked like the typical stuff Jamie would look at- mp3 downloads, sites filled with stupid immature humor, rock bands' websites, buletin boards..wait what's that? Whoa dot com? That sounds kinda suspicious… Coop opened the website and the first thing he saw was a pic of his best friend in a section marked "newest updates". The first thing that popped into Coop's mind was "Wow, he must be REALLY desperate if he tries to impress unknown girls by posting his photo on the net. I'm SO gonna laugh at him tomorrow!" But just then Coop noticed what it said under the photo: "Hot newbie Jamie knows how to have FUN!" and then below it: "Click to view a clip!" So poor naive Coop clicked the link and a low quality video started. It showed Jamie on the couch, sitting/lying in a "sexy" position, saying: "Hi, my name's Jamie, I'm from Jersey and I'm kinda new to this kind of stuff…so go easy on me guys!" "Guys!" thought Coop, but then he just continued to stare blankly at the screen as Jamie started undressing. "Whoa, I didn't know he had a tattoo.." Coop mumbled when Jamie took off his shirt. Poor Coop, not being the brightest branch on the tree, didn't realise what's going on until Jamie got completely naked and started…hey I need to keep this pg-13, so no details… Coop screamed in horror as the realisation hit him. Kiva heard him and rushed into the room (Jamie, however, didn't hear him, because he was out of the house smoking)

"What happened?" Kiva asked, concerned.

"This…oh man…EW!" answered Coop, pointing to the screen and covering his eyes with his other hand.

Kiva leant over Coop's shoulder to see what's so frightening. Her reaction was pretty much similar to Coop's…

"Oh my god! That's Jamie! And he's…ew Coop, turn it off!"

Coop gladly obeyed, closing the window and logging off as fast as he could.

"That's…damn, I can't believe this!" said Coop and then started laughing. Kiva soon joined him.

"That was gross… I think I need some kind of ungrossing therapy now.." she smiled suggestively…

the next morning

Everything went the same way as the previous day. Jamie was "unwakeable" again, so Kiva and Coop decided to go out just by themselves. But before they left, Coop shouted: "Hey Jamie, you can stop pretending that you're asleep now. Kiva and I will be gone for couple of hour so you've got enough time to shoot some more gay porn!" And with that he shut the door, leaving poor embarassed Jamie in a state of deeeeeeep shock…


End file.
